Arlen Bales
Were you looking for the book, The Warded Man? Arlen Bales, son of Silvy and Jeph Bales of Tibbet's Brook, born 308 AR, is a POV (Point of View) and main character in , , , (only partially), and . Biography Early life Arlen grew up in Tibbet's Brook, unknowing of anything outside the hamlet and the farm owned by his father, Jeph Bales. He never had many friends and was bullied by the other children (especially by Cobie Fisher). His mother, Silvy Bales, frequently shouted at him for fighting. One day he was tired of being bullied and brought a stick, determined to fight back. It didn't get him any new friends, but stopped them from bullying him any more. One day Ragen Messenger arrived in Tibbet's Brook with Keerin the Jongleur, giving Arlen the idea that he wanted to be a Messenger. As night fell, his mother failed to reach the safety of the wards around their house in time and was attacked, Arlen's father only standing and watching without the courage to leave the wards. Arlen left the safety of the wards and went to help his mother, spending the night with her under a trough in one of the warded animal pens. With a new view of his father they left in the morning to reach the town Herb Gatherer, Coline Trigg, because of Silvy's deep demon-inflicted wounds. Coline didn't know how to save her and they instead left to get the help of the Herb Gatherer in Sunny Pasture. Jeph Bales didn't think they would make it in time so begged succour at the Tanner Farm on the way. Arlen's father promised him to the youngest of the Tanner children, Renna Tanner. Early the next morning, they continued their journey to the healer but they couldn't reach her soon enough and Arlen's mother passed away on the road. Arlen and his father argued resulting in Arlen running away with the wish of being a Messenger like Ragen. On the road Arlen, always being a good warder, managed to get a long way before he noticed that if he was going to Sunny Pasture, he was on the wrong path. Therefore he decided to try to reach the the Free City of Miln. On the way there he managed to cut off the arm of a giant rock demon and met Ragen and Keerin again. He got a ride from them the rest of the way to Fort Miln. A new life Reaching Fort Miln he accepted an apprenticeship with Cob Warder living at Ragen's mansion with Ragen, Elissa and their daughter, Marya. He also got involved with Mery, the daughter of the librarian, Tender Ronnel. Mery didn't want Arlen to be a Messenger but Arlen was stubborn and didn't give up his wish. He also got his first friend in the city, Jaik Miller, who wanted to be a Jongleur. Unfortunately, he didn't spend enough time practicing and didn't become a Jongleur, deciding to be an miller like his father instead. Arlen trained every day to be an Messenger and suddenly left for Fort Lakton one day, only saying goodbye to his friend Jaik. Fort Krasia After spending years as a Messenger, and after being to all forts, towns and almost every hamlet, plus a lot of ruins, he decided to ask the Krasian leader if he could fight with them in the maze. Ahmann Jardir, the leader, let him do it and they did, after some time, become good friends. Arlen came back often to fight with the Krasians and sell goods from the north to Abban. One day he traded with Abban in the Bazaar in Fort Krasia, and got a map to the Ruins of Anoch Sun. He left for the ruin and found a spear with fighting wards. He went back to Fort Krasia to share the fighting wards with them. But sharing was not enough for Jardir and he stole the spear, leaving Arlen in the desert to die. Miraculously, he made it to the Oasis of Dawn. There, he decided to paint wards at his flesh and became The Warded Man. Cutter's Hollow After a few years of having been the Warded Man, he finally meets up with Leesha Paper and Rojer Inn who are running from the night and failing to create a ward circle. Later saving them and revealing his identity he agrees to escort them to Cutter's Hollow. While they travel Arlen and Leesha develop feelings for each other. Leesha, just recently raped finds protection in Arlen, while Arlen starts to question if all he wants is the corelings death or if he could find a home with Leesha. Soon Alren and Leesha get taken by their feelings and engage in sexual activity only to be interrupted by a coreling resulting in Arlen almost getting sucked into the core with it. Arlen not knowing what he is anymore and doubting his humanity reclaims being the warded man putting a wall between him and Leesha once again. Arlen being interrupted never delivers his seed inside Leesha which he is thankful for not knowing what would spawn from him. Upon arriving to Cutter's Hollow they gaze at the destruction that has taken Cutter's Hollow and The Warded Man swearing not to give anything to the corelings ever again decides to make a stand rising others to his cause and begin preparing warded weapons and fortifying the Holy House while awaiting nightfall. After the battle was done and gone The Warded Man stayed to teach more to the people of Cutter's Hollow how to further defend themselves against corelings. Later on, the hamlet Cutter's Hollow changes its name to the Deliverer's Hollow. Conflict between Deliverers In The Daylight War, Renna Tanner and Arlen get married. A few days after this Arlen challenges Ahmann Jardir who accepts his challenge and comes to Deliverer's Hollow where Arlen throws them both off a cliff to fall to their death. Just before they hit the rocks below, Arlen 'De-materializes' while Ahmann Jardir slams into the rocks. The first chapter of The Skull Throne shows us that both Arlen and Jardir survived, and Arlen wants to take the fight to the core. As known to the Demon Consort In The Core, the (Demon Consort) calls Arlen "The Explorer".The Core, Prologue, pg. 4 Etymology Arlen is of Gaelic origin and means Pledge, Oath or Promise. References pl:Arlen Bales Category:Characters Category:Demon hunter Category:Major Characters Category:Messengers Category:Sharum Category:Thesan